A Forgotten Love
by kimmie5
Summary: About a girl named Selene who is the second daughter of the Neo Queen Serenity who goes back to the past to hide from evil and train with the scouts
1. Default Chapter

Hey peoples!  This is my own personal fic so I hope you like it.  Well let's get on with it already!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

This story is about my character Selene and her life story.  I will put up a informational 

Site for her so you can get to know her better.  For now I'll let you read the story and figure it out k.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

A FORGOTTEN LOVE

      Selene, the second daughter and child to the Royal Family of Crystal Tokyo, sat around on that cold afternoon in the crystal garden hidden well deep in the Crystal Forest just waiting, she didn't know what though but instinct just led her here.  She clutched the skirt of her navy evening gown with silver trimmings on the neckline with a spaghetti type fashion.  She loved the way the skirt flowed as she walked in the wind, making her appear like a goddess.  

      "Selene!" she turned around at the familiar voice calling her name.  "Clay?"  Her hair whipped around her as the wind suddenly got stronger, threatening to blow her away.

      "Clay!"  All of a sudden darkness engulfed them and everything seemed like she would freeze over.  Clay ran to her and pulled her into the protection of his arms and then the wind stopped and everything grew silent.  She took herself out of his embrace looked toward her home, the Crystal Palace.  Then just as quick as a needle falling to the earth, a great explosion was heard.  The Palace was under siege.  "No!" Selene ran too the home were her family stays.  

      When she got there, Clay not far behind her, she bolted to the door with her skirts above her knees with tears clouding her vision, ran and sobbed for the sight that behelded her.  People were fighting everywhere, people were dying, mostly her people.  Where was her family? Where were the scouts?  She ran through the great hall dodging swords and giants in black metal armor.  A big hand caught hold of her arm and she screamed while the unknown turned her around.  He was at least a good two feet taller than she and was wearing the black armor that she saw all too much.

      She struggled to get free as the intruder unsheathed his mighty black sword already stained with the blood of people, fresh blood.  She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out, then as fast as lighting a rescuer came and saved her at the last minute with the silver sword that shown like diamonds.  It was Clay! 

      "Run! Run away, go somewhere safe!"

" No! I wont leave you."

"Go now!" she stared there for a minute and fresh tears rolled down her beautiful cheeks.  She ran too him and gave him a kiss and picked up her skirts and ran down the hall to her family leaving behind the sound of swords crashing.

She made it all the way to her family's living quarters at the top and it was a freighting feeling.  No one was anywhere then she heard a yell coming from the next room.  It was her mother's voice!  She ran directly to the sound and when she got there she felt as if she would faint.  Four people were there dressed in a deathly black, but not in armor like the others. She recognized two of them. They were brother and sister and they were staying here from a planet she did not know. One of the other ones looked dark and furious as he held a sword with blood dripping down the tip.  The other looked like something she never seen, like royalty from some horror movie from the 20th century. 

Not too far away on the floor was her family.  Her mother was lying not three feet away from the man with the sword, with a bright red stain on her white dress.  Her father was also lying on the floor five feet away from her mother, lying in a puddle in his own blood and her sister Rini was also the same way.

Not holding it in anymore she screamed with despair.  A ragged horrible scream then she was noticed.  They just stared at her with smirks on their faces as they watched her sink into the ground and cry for her lost ones.  

"Do you want me to kill her too?" the man with the sword said.  It was a long silence and the ruling looking guy replied "No."

Her cries turned into hiccups as she heard footsteps coming her way.  They stopped in front of her and she looked at the black boots that had a shine.  She looked up with hair in her eyes at a man.  The ruler she presumed.  Tears still glittered from her eyes as he knelt down and pulled back the hair from her face and she never was so frightened in her life.  He put his mouth to her ear and whispered something in her ear that only she could hear.  "I have something else in mind for you beautiful."  She looked into his eyes and when he came in to kiss her, she spit in his face.

He was shocked at first then her slapped her.  She put her delegate hands to the throbbing pain on her cheek and tears came out again.

"Quaruite, take her too the ship in my corters and make sure she is tied securely."

In a second she was grabbed by the waist and hoisted above his shoulder.  She fought screamed, cursed, pulled and shoved and when she got a good hit in the face he put her on her feet and pulled back his fist and hit her squarely in the jaw.  She fell against him that instant and a blessed darkness surrounded her.

The very instant she awoke she heard Clay and her captor arguing about, well, she wasn't sure at that moment.  She was thrown down to the ground and heard swords clashing.  It went on for it seemed forever.  She sat up and watched her love fight with everything he had.  She watched his golden hair in the style of her fathers sway and pull at the sudden movements it's owner was taking and every movement his well built arms made as he swung his silver sword.

Clay's sword was all of a sudden was shot out of his hand and swung her way till the shiny sword was not but 10 feet away from were she was laying.  She watched as the captor named Quaruite walked up to him with no mercy in mind.  He was now standing in front of him with the sword pointing at Clays throat.  She quietly got to her feet and picked up the sword.

She crept right up behind him and right when Clay thought he was living his last moments Selene plunged the sword into Quaruite's back till the tip shown on the other side.  She pulled it out with a force and watched the evil crumple to the ground and blood seep everywhere.  The blood started to trail down to her slippers and she dropped the sword and Clay came to her embrace.  He picked her up and moved away from the death seen and as he put her down on her feet again she started to cry.  With each rigged sob it tore little pieces of his heart away.  He put his fingers under her chin and they just stared at each other.  He put his forehead against hers and whispered lovingly "I think you're my guardian angel."  She let out a laugh and he did the same and when they stopped they kissed long and hard and she clung to him as if he meant life or death as hell surrounded them.

*^*^*^*^*

Clay took hold of Selene's hand and ran as fast as they could out of the palace.  This was no place for a person like her to stay in.  When they got out they ran as fast as they could into the forest from which they came from.  She started to stumble and instinctively he put his arm behind her knees and swept her off her feet into his arms and on they went.  They got to his ship and ordered his captain, they only other person onboard to quickly sail off to his planet, Zircon.  

He carefully put her down on his bed and watched her sleep, it has been a terrible day for her and she had the right to rest.  He put her under the blankets and kissed her forehead and pulled the bangs from her face and made a promise to himself declaring to her "I won't let anything happen to you angel."  At that, he went out the door to see the captain.

Clay walked to the control room and saw the captain just staring out the window when he knew he should be off this planet already.  Clay walked up to him and told him to get this thing out of here.  The captain turned around revealing not the captain.  Clay pulled out his sword and was all of a sudden grabbed by three other people and a man appeared.  He had long white hair with a royal look.  As Clay struggled to get free the man went up to him.  "Do you think I would let you get away with my princess?"

Clay look hard into his eyes.  "Your princess, she's not yours nor will she ever be yours."  Clay looked past him and saw a man with Selene by the arm struggling to get free.    

"Clay!"  He heard her say, begging for help.  God, if only he could.  Her captive put both arms around her back and took her to face their leader.  He went to her and said plainly so that everyone could hear.  "I planned on killing you later after I had a little fun but with all the trouble your causing, I've decided you're not worth the effort."  Clay struggled with all his might to get free but was failing miserably and helplessly watches her captive release her and the leader unsheathed his sword and with out a single regret, he plunged the sword into her soft belly.  

"No! Let me go!"  Clay fought and fought to help his love but still wasn't succeeding.  Selene grasps her belly after he pulled the sword out and she grabbed her belly as if to keep everything in.  She looked at Clay still struggling to get to her then crumpled to the floor.  The men released Clay and then all walked out the door as if their mission was done.  Clay went to his love and inspected the damage.  Blood was everywhere and tears rolled down his eyes.  He knew she wasn't going to survive.  

Selene looked into her loves eyes knowing her fate but had to ask anyways, "Am I going to die."

"No, your not going to die, were going to go back to my place and find out who did this and were going to get married and have lots of children and grow old together like we planned, your not going to die."

She looked into his eyes "Liar."  He held her to him and she put her arm around his neck as he cried into her shoulder and then she put her hand to his cheek, leaving a blood trail and he put his hand over hers and pressed it in.

"I love you." and with that her hand fell from him and landed lifelessly in the floor.  He grabbed her to him and cried more than he did in his whole life.

"You can't leave me, you just can't."  With 10 minutes he took his dagger and plunged it into himself falling along side with his fallen angel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where are we?" Selene was all of a sudden in another world.  A dark world.  

"This wasn't supposed to happen and I am taking you someplace safe till you are prepared to face the challenges that you will face."

Selene turned to the sound.  A tall woman with long black hair in a sailor suit stood before her.

"Sailor Pluto?"

"Yes it's me."  

The two women stand off face to face.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Well did you like it?  Sad huh.  Come on.  I think it was good.  I think this is a good place to stop.  Well tell me what you think at kimmie15_79707@juno.com. Oh yes.. if u have the uncontrollable urge to flame me.. then go right ahead I DON'T CARE!!!  But it better have a reasonable argument, I promise you will wish u never heard of me!  Bwaa haa haa.. I'm kidding.. I'm a sweetie ^_^


	2. A forgotten love 2

Hey everyone.  
  
Did you like the last chapter? hehe.. This story I wrote a long time ago and I thought it would be good to actually post them on the net!! Anyways.. I just need to read and revise the chapters and I'll have em up as soon as possible I promise!!!  
  
Disclaimer: No I do now own Sailor Moon or any of it's original characters. Selene and Clay are mine though, so don't take them!!! * evil glares * *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^**^*^*^**^*^* A Forgotten Love Chapter Two  
  
The two stand off face to face. Clay all of a sudden appeared and Selene went right to him and went into the shelter of his arms. Pluto watched the two and grinned. She didn't like what had to be done but was necessary and very risky. But to her it was the only way to keep the only living heir alive till she was ready to take back what was hers.  
  
"Lady, I must speak to you for what I say is important." Pluto got the two's attention.  
  
"You must listen, you both are not dead, just preserved."  
  
"What do you mean?" Selene said.  
  
"Well, you right are the only obstacle in darkness' way. The people you met tonight are from a far distant planet called Kionion. It's a very large planet filled with darkness and hatred. I believe they caught their eye on the Imperial Silver Crystal and the planet itself. I am going to send you back to past, the 20th century to train and seek help from the long ago scouts. But I have bad news,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have to go without my help, you have to find all the scouts one by one and you have to train. They would be the perfect help for you and Sailor Moon, your past mother, would teach you all you need to know on how to control the crystal. What's wrong Lady?"  
  
Selene looked at the ground all teary eyed. " I. I just don't know if I could do it. The crystal was always meant for Rini. I don't even know if I could get it to work and besides I don't even have it."  
  
Pluto pulled out the crystal. "How did you get it Pluto?"  
  
"That doesn't matter but what does is that you shouldn't doubt yourself. You have to go for your protection. Just remember you have a mission, to control the crystal and to train till you grow strong to wipe out the enemy."  
  
"By myself? But how can I?"  
  
"When you feel your ready, take this key and call out for me and I will bring you back here to the time gate and then you will face destiny."  
  
Selene looked down at the ground then at Clay who just listened silently to everything then back at Pluto. "How long do I have?"  
  
"As long as it takes to take back the Kingdom that is rightfully yours, I must encourage you to hurry in your mission because while your away, you still have the people here to consider that will suffer during this dark rein, but your leaving is necessary."  
  
"Is Clay coming with me?" Selene grabbed for his hand and squeezed hard, she couldn't imagine going through this without him.  
  
"Of course, I know you would want him there with you for comfort. Now, are you ready?"  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"Well then, step through this gate and be ..what?" Sailor Pluto looked beyond to find that someone as found his or her way to the time gate. It was the enemy, they must of found out that their obstacle is alive and on her way somewhere else.  
  
"Quickly! You two must go hurry, they know she is here! Go now I'll try to keep them here!"  
  
"Let's go!" Clay grabbed her tiny hand in his and they both dashed through time.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^* It was a beautiful day and Serena and her friends, including Darien, was out at the Park enjoying the day and having a picnic. "So you guys, what do you want to do after this, go to a movie or something?" Mina said after choking down a muffin that Lita made. Serena, eating whatever her hand just happened to grab first, shouted with a real unlady like voice" Let's go to the beach! It's such a beautiful day, come you guys, what do you say?"  
  
Everyone agreed in an instant. "O.k. but I need to go shopping for a new bathing suit because the one I have Artimis tore up to little pieces and I never went to go get a new one." Artimis' face got bright red with embarrassment and with Luna humphing him with a grin.  
  
"Alright then lets go!" Serena said after stuffing the last cupcake in her enormous mouth.  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Where are we Clay?" Selene said. She grabbed his hand and looked around in the big city of Tokyo. It was so different then what everyone described to her. She remembered Venus saying that the past Tokyo was a big and wonderful place but never in her wildest dream did she imagine it would be like this. The two noticed that everyone was staring at them funny and Clay looked at her navy dress. It was stained with blood and his clothing as well. As soon as they realized this they heard a siren stop near them and the people came out shouting for them not to move. At of pure instinct, the two took of at a dead run.  
  
"Come on, we have to lose them." Clay pulled Selene in a dark alley and the two stood their silent as statues till the cops passed them unnoticed.  
  
"That was close Clay, we have to get out of these clothes."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hello princess, I don't know how you survived but that wont last very long." An evil laugh filled the dark alley then a storm started out of nowhere and a hard rain fell with full force. The same people that killed her family accept the white haired guy. A fear tore through their hearts.  
  
"Prince Saladar has changed his mind and seeks your company."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* "It's so strange how this storm just came out of nowhere." Darien said as he pulled Serena close to protect her from the unmerciful rain. As they walked down the street, they heard a scream and two people run across the intersection they were fixing to cross the in a spit second, three people, a woman and two men dressed in black ran after them with a yuoma not that far behind.  
  
The two wasted no time; they went after them in dead pursuit.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Selene was being dragged in every which direction and no matter were they went, they just could shake the evil off their backs. The two found there way to the forest and made a zigzag pattern through out all the trees.  
  
"We lost them, Lima, its all your fault, if you would just lose the high heels we would of got them!"  
  
"Shut up Quaruite! We all know you're the slow one."  
  
"Be quite the both of you! We have to find them, you know the Prince will not be happy with us, so for now, we will leave the yuoma here to search while we go back." Jade said.  
  
"You just wait right there!"  
  
They all stopped their bickering and looked toward the sound.  
  
"What do you want?" Lina said doing one of her infamous poses.  
  
"I am the defender of justice, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon and Tuxedo mask appeared out of the fog and had on their serious looks.  
  
"Well to bad that we can't stay but our friend here would love to introduce her self and take care of you while we go away and look for our princess" and with that, the people disappeared leaving just the yuoma behind.  
  
"I'll take care of this" Sailor Moon said and with one attack, the yuoma was gone.  
  
"We need to find the people that were running" Darien said and off they went.  
  
They walked through the forest and it was still raining and finally they found two people. There was a blond haired man in a stained white shirt and black trousers holding a girl in his arms that looked unconscious. As they got closer,they discovered something they were all too familiar with, the woman had a crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Well.. I hope u liked it. Yeah yeah it's a real drama I know =) Tell me what u think about it!!! E-mail me at kimmie15_79707@juno.com 


	3. A forgotten love 3

Hey everyone! Do you like my story?  Well there's a lot more and I have no idea what I should write about.  I just write whatever pops in my headfirst so if it sucks, you don't have to read it, I would understand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon blah blah blah…

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

A Forgotten Love

Chapter Three

The two went to the soaking couple and felt a worry.  There was a girl that looked around Serena's age with long dirty blond hair that stuck to her body as if it didn't want to let go.  She was long and slender showing all of her curves from her soaked navy dress, it was stained, with blood and got Darien's attention.  When Darien reassured himself that she wasn't bleeding, he put his hand over her forehead and she was hot, deathly hot, and if he didn't get her out of the rain, she would die.

"We have to get her out of the rain." Darien said looking Clay in the eyes.  Clay looked at the man and somehow already knew him.  "Where are we supposed to go?" Clay answered.

"Your not from around here huh?" Serena said, eager to help and get into the conversation.  

"No, were not, please help her, I don't want her to die." Clay helplessly pleaded.  Darien agreed that they would take her to his place and they can stay there for the night.  Clay knew right then that he was going to the future King Endymions place.  

    *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

      They took Selene in and laid her on top of Darien's bed.  Serena undressed her and put her in a tub filled with cold water to try to bring down the temperature.  After that Clay helped get her out and Serena dressed her in one of Darien's nightshirts and put her Darien's bed tucked securely in the blankets and put an ice-cold rag on her forehead.  She was still hot put at least now it was bearable.  Clay never left her side.  Everything was going down in a whirl.  He explained everything that he knew to Darien and Serena and figured out himself that Rini wasn't the only daughter they were destined to have.  As they looked at her, she resembled Rini a lot except it was like her hair blended from Darien's to Serena giving her a dirty blond look.

      Selene woke with a banging in her head, every noise threatened to blow her head in and it made her want to cry, so she did.  In an instant she heard someone call her name and was holding her in an instant.  She was a little hot but she didn't resist.  She knew it was Clay but where was she?  She looked around and saw a man that looked a lot like her father but it couldn't be.  She was in another world.  She looked right beside him and saw a woman that looked like her mother only a lot younger.  Everything in her mind was spinning, what was happening?  The two went to her and started talking to her but everything was so fuzzy in her mind and body.  

      "It's alright.  We know who you are.  Clay told us everything and we want to help."

      Selene was really confused, they already knew everything?  "You already know?" she whimpered, not at all sounding like herself.  They nodded their heads and she gasped with relief.  Clay laid her head back on the pillow and she fell into a sleep for the innocent.  

      "Well, I guess we need a place to stay.  I just don't know where."  

      "You can stay here with me for a while, have two other rooms that you can use."

      "Good idea Darien!" Serena squeaked.  "Selene can have Rini's room and Clay can have the study room.  All we need to do is get a bed and a few accessories.   I think it would be great."  All Clay did was throw his hand behind his head and laugh.  This is going to be an interesting adventure.

                              *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

      About a week later, Selene was in perfect health and her and Serena was chatting in Darien's living room, watching Serena's favorite show.  

"So tell me Selene, do you have a nickname or something because I saying Selene a lot makes me kind of tired." they both laughed.

"Well" Selene said still laughing "My nickname is Lady to be honest but I really never liked it, it makes me sound like a trouble maker and better than everyone else.  When I was little, my friends used to call me Sel, but I never really liked that either.  It reminds me of a celery stick or something.  But if you want to you can call me that."

Darien and Clay went out to view the city and Serena was to take Selene out shopping for some new clothes.  Serena, being as sneaky as she is, didn't tell anyone else about the shopping adventure because she knew that she would die trying on clothes that probably didn't suit her.

After the shopping, Sel viewed herself in the body length mirror.  She didn't even recognize her self.  She had on a tight pink tank top that viewed that tied in three places in the back and behind her neck revealing her whole back, and some very stylish blue jeans with a thick, black, leather belt, and to top it off some black shiny high heel boots.  Her hair was in a ponytail that was tucked in making it half of the length instead of the Pluto hair look.  She liked it.  

After that they went over to Rei's temple to show off her new fashion and all the girls looked jealous.  Mina and Jupiter had a hissy fit over not telling them that they were shopping, Rei kept telling Serena what a hog she was and Ami kept her nose in a book trying to keep her self out of the fire.  Sel felt really guilty after 30 min of the same bickering, she got a headache and snuck out the door unnoticed and headed for her new home.  

She walked by the arcade and saw Darien and Clay sitting at a table, talking to a very cute blond haired guy.  She walked in and gave Clay a big hug.  Clay kissed her forehead and sat her down next to him and Darien introduced Andrew.  Andrew went to get her something to drink and Clay looked her up and down, she looked incredible.  She never looked more beautiful than she did right now.

"Do you like?"

He nodded his head "You know I do." 

Andrew showed up and Sel gulped her drink and Serena and her gang plowed in the door angrily and Sel's stomach did a back turn.  Clay turned to look at his love "What did you do?" 

"I kind of ditched them because all they did was fight and I got a bad headache, ever time we get together all they do is fight." Selene said matter of factly.

"Sel, why did you leave like that we all got worried." Serena whined and everyone was all trying to outtalk the other.

"Well, um…I got a bad headache and decided to go home then I ran into Clay and Darien here and decided to hang with them for a while."

Rei's face lit up with opportunity "See meatball head, you were the reason that she left, you always were that way."

"Stuff it pyro."

"What did you say?"

"That I'm better than you."

"Is that so" then the two started the infamous raspberry contest.

"You two." Darien said shamefully.

Clay took Selene's hand and the two went out the door saying that they were going for a walk.  Selene remembered when they would take walks back home in the forest, away from the palace and watchful eyes.  They found their way to a park and sat down on a bench.  

"Do you love me?"  Selene said as he took her small fragile face into his massive hands. 

"You know what Clay?  I just remembered that I'd be 18 in two weeks.  Funny huh?"

He put his forehead on hers and the two just looked into each other's eyes and with a practiced skill they kissed.  He put his hand behind her back and pulled her to him.  They separated and she put her head on his chest with a labored breathing. "What's going to happen to us?" Clay gasped after their long kiss.  

"I'll tell you what will happen." Their eyes went blood shot and all of a sudden they were grabbed and Lina and Quaruite appeared.  A yuoma held Clay while Jade held Selene.  

"Let her go!" Clay ordered.

The yuoma beat Clay to the ground and Selene with all her might, brought her foot up above her head and hit Jade squarely in the nose with her boot.  Then, a bright light was shown from the crystal around her neck.  She took it off and looked with amazement.  Bright lights surrounded her everywhere and the crystal was put into a locket. It was a big crescent moon and the crystal filled up the empty space that the moon didn't.  She took hold of it and held it to the air.  

"Cosmic Moon Power!" (sorry… but I thought of this before I realized that Sailor Moon actually says this to transform and I didn't feel like making another phrase) 

A bright light engulfed her and she was all of a sudden in a Sailor Suit.  It was a beautiful suit similar to sailor moon only her skirt was trimmed with red border and had a gold moon and a chain belt around her tiny waist.  Instead of the boots she had on tiny blue heels with little wings on the sides.

"Oh no, Jade, we need to scram." and with that only the yuoma was left.  She put both of her hands above her head.  "Moon Light Rebind!" two balls of light formed in her gloved hands and she threw them at the yuoma and was burned out of existence.  She detransformed and went to Clay whose mouth was still open from her miraculous transformation.  She giggled and put her mouth over his and his mind went back to what was happening and he responded.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^'

Reviews always welcome!!!  kimmie15_79707@juno.com                                        


	4. A forgotten love 4

Hey all u guys!!!

Ok 

1) Selene's just another Sailor Moon ok.  There really is no special name for her.  Like I said this is one of my old fics and I really don't want to switch everything around so I'll just leave most things as it is.  If it makes u feel better just think of her as Mirai Sailor Moon k ;)  Rini can't have it all u know!!  hahaha!!!  At least she's not wearing pink!!  (I hate pink)

2) He he… I did a big pause between this chapter and chapter three because I think I just forgot about it and discovered it looking through old files and I found out!  Hey… I just went out with a guy named Clay and he cheated on me with my best friend!!  ß(opportunity)* evil grins *  So some of the stuff that happens to he couple really did happen to me and Clay.  

Disclaimer: Yes I own Sailor Moon!!!I own everything!! I even own u and ur little dog too!!!  bwaa haa haa!!!  Na, just kidding people! ^_^  No I don't own Sailor Moon =)

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

A Forgotten Love  Chapter Four

      "She turned into a Sailor Scout?" Mina said while the others were drinking tea at Rei's temple.  

"Yea, isn't that weird, Selene, how did you know you could transform into a scout?"  Lita asked. 

"Well, honestly I don't really know, it just came to me in my head like someone far away was telling me what to do in my mind."  

Little did they know of the little kitten hiding in the bushes outside.  " I guess I can be of help after all, which is alright with me, I didn't like the idea of sitting around waiting for the enemy to snatch me anyways."  Everybody nodded their heads in agreement and Clay watched Selene noticing how mature she has gotten since he first met her.  He remembered that day like it was yesterday.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Welcome to our kingdom."  Neo-Queen Serenity announced to the Queen and her two sons visiting from a far away planet.  

"I'm happy to be here."  The Queen said with sincerity to Queen Serenity.  

"These are my two daughters, Serenity and Selene."  Rini curtsied and when she realized that Selene wasn't, she quickly gave her a kick in the back of the leg, which forced Selene to fall a curtsy.  "I'll get you back for that Rini"  Selene mumbled.

"There wonderful Serenity, and these are my two sons, Kevin and Clay."  Kevin, which was about a year older than Rini, went to her older sister and gave her a quick kiss on her hand and said that he was delighted to meet her.  Selene thought to herself that if somebody did that to her she would give him a good slap in the face and waited to get her chance, but quickly realized that the opportunity would never come, she did feel relief but deep down she felt somewhat disappointed that Clay didn't help but notice.

Later that evening at dinner, Selene found it quite boring and almost felt ignored.  If anybody ever addressed anybody it was always somebody other than her.  After the first 3 courses Selene couldn't take it anymore and pushed her self up from the table.

"If you may excuse me mother."  and quickly ran out trough the garden entrance.  Soon she found herself in the forest and quite lost.   It was two hours later did she almost give up finding her way home.  Tears welded up in her eyes, which clouded her vision.  She tripped on a rock and fell face forward in the dirt and caught her dress in a nearby rose bush and ripped her new dress that was a baby blue with navy silk trimming that swayed angel like around her.  A cold wind gave her a chill and she wrapped her arms around her bare shoulders.  

It quickly started to rain and she knew she would get sick if she didn't find her way home or at very least a shelter.  After about walking another hour in the rain she tripped on a tree root hitting her head on a nearby rock near a river that was rapidly flooding.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Selene has been out for quite a while, I'm worried for her, maybe we should send somebody to go look for her" Queen Serenity told her husband.  Clay having this sick feeling in his stomach, immediately went to search for her.  

He looked all around the forest and finally noticing the little figure by the river, which looked like it, would fall in at any moment.  He went and saw the blood the way trailing behind her head and scooped her up in his arms a found a little abandoned log house that wasn't too far away so he could see what her injuries were and get shelter from the storm.

Selene blinked a few times and realized that she was in a bed, naked.  It didn't take her long to freak out and Clay to run by her side and reassure her that she would be all right.  Selene still didn't care.  She was in a strange place, all alone, with a guy, naked!!  She still screamed and when he tried to touch her she took her fist and threw it into his jaw almost knocking him on his but.  

"Where are my clothes!"  She demanded.

"There drying by the fire your highness."  She coiled at his sarcastic tone. 

"Why did you run away from the place like that?"  Clay asked to carry on a conversation.  At first she wasn't going to answer but she realized that this man did save her life there fore she caved in and told him.

"Because I can't stand that place, Rini always gets all the attention and I'm always being ignored or picked on, I just wanted to get away."

"I know the feeling."

"Huh…" Selene said getting her attention.

"I'm the youngest to so I'm ignored often too, but you must always know, they still and will always love you."  He inched closer to her face and got his first taste of what heaven must feel like and knew in that instant that he had to have this girl in his life forever.  

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Hey, I have an idea, I think we should all go to the mall in celebration of the new scout!"  Serena suggested and everybody agreed.  "Hey wait a second!"  Everyone stopped and looked towards the sound.  I gray and white-patched kitten emerged from the bushes.  Selene's face lit up with recognition.  "Grace!"  The kitten jumped up into her arms and embraced.  She held the cat in front of her and told Luna and Artemis.  "Luna and Artemis, this is Grace, your second daughter" The two cats looked at each other and blushed.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^

I hope you all liked it; I know it was kind of short but I got writers block so I had to end it here.  Sorry guys!!!!

Review me please!!!  I wanna know!!!  à  kimmie15_79707@juno.com


	5. a forgotten love 5

A forgotten love  
  
Authors Note: ok ok ok.. I'm so sorry and gomens for all of you!! I didn't have the interent for a while but I hope that u like this!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A couple of months have pasted and Clay and Selene both got an apartment together which made her really excited. The princess found herself liking this world and didn't seem like in a big hurry to go back either.  
  
"Go Sele!! go!" It was Sel's turn up to bat. She had taken quite a fond of softball and found herself very good at it.  
  
"Your going down Selene!" The pitcher said as she got her hand ready for the pitch.  
  
"Bonk!" The ball connected with her bat and everyone in the stands started to cheer as the ball went flying threw the sky landing near the back fence sending the out fielders running after it while the three girls that where on base ran for the home. The princess ran with everything she had and found that the ball was reaching for in field but out of the last minute decided to go ahead and go for the home base. Oh no the pitcher had it she thought as she fell on her side and slid into the base just in time to hear the ball fall into the catchers hand and looked upon the umpire for her fate.  
  
"SAFE!"  
  
Everyone in the stands cheered as she got up and jogged to her friends and everyone gave her a hug. They just won!! They won the game and it was all because of her. She never felt so accomplished in her life then she saw the man she loved walk through the gate and she ripped away from all her friends and jumped into her fiancé's arms. She did it!! He wrapped his arms around her and congratulated her on her big win as the couple and the rest of the senshi gang all piled into the car to go home and throw a party.  
  
"Oooooooo cake!!" Serena said as she gobbled all of the strawberry short cake topped with whip cream.  
  
"Oh man!! Baka Odango that was my cake!!" Selene said as she swapped her 'mother' on the head. She was really looking forward to eating that cake.  
  
"Twister!!" Everyone had the time of there lives. Selene never felt so happy, like she actually belonged somewhere. Somewhere deep inside of her she didn't want to go home but she knew that she had to someday, her people needed her and she had to find a way to get her parents back.  
  
I'll find you moma.. I promise.....  
  
Sorry guys I have terrible writers block!! I 'm sorry it's so short but I promise I'll make the next chapter great!!! 


End file.
